


Golden Days

by powerbottomhux (YellowLion)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Huxlo, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Southern Gothic AU, also, also sex at some point, blood tw, but y'know, i don't know what i've done to deserve being cursed to write this awful ship, smoking and alcoholism bc they are terrible, southern heir!hux, supernatural!kylo ren, twenties au, very gay very kinky sex probably, violence tw, yeah basically warnings for family being dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowLion/pseuds/powerbottomhux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never imagined he would be so easily ensnared—but his eyes are a subtle bronze, ancient in the way his gaze flared with barely-reigned anger. There was a tempest always in his curving lips, behind his pale skin and striking features. Enchanting was never the right word for how Ren was in his eyes—he was fascinating, every facet seared onto his memory and slipping into his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He had never imagined he would be so easily ensnared—but his eyes are a subtle bronze, ancient in the way his gaze flared with barely-reigned anger. There was a tempest always in his curving lips, behind his pale skin and striking features. Enchanting was never the right word for how Ren was in his eyes—he was fascinating, every facet seared onto his memory and slipping into his dreams.

Surely he was depraved for wanting to corrupt the rest of him, to release the brutality ill-contained in sylphlike features? By God, he could at least _think_ about the sort of things he would resort to if they were alone. No one knew about that.

He kept imagining— _wild dark hair wrapped in between his fingers, thighs trembling as his smirking lips spread wide_ —all carefully guarded thoughts behind his blank expression. After all, it would not do to let the poor Miss Whittam see the kind of man he truly was, best to let her continue her shy flirting. She had money—enough to make his father happy if they married. But he was a man who lusted behind the pleasantries, who wanted power and he had more than enough ambition to earn it.

But Kylo Ren was a hiccup in the easy path his parents had decided to set him upon—every breath filled with a certain kind of wanting, an ethereal distraction he wanted to feel a little out of control within the torment, to destroy and be torn apart—not to _lose_ the mask, but merely to crack it for a moment.

 _It was maddening_. The way he rode hard enough to see froth on his horse's lips, yet still imagined he had seen the man he had been trying to get away from in his head, biting his chapped lips raw to try and turn his thoughts from the creature that had steadily been possessing him. Every corner on every boulevard was seeped in him, his cold presence and the cigarette smoke that trailed up and away, then vanished entirely.

Nevertheless, Kylo Ren had always been elusive and distant—not quite real. Not until this moment, staring at him from the corner again, but instead of near a seedy front for a speakeasy he was at this cotillion for Miss Whittam. Should he? Would he?

He was already almost mechanically walking towards the trap, fraying around the edges of his tailored suits. Swathed in the shadows of evening and alley, on the corner of illegal speakeasy and tobacco front and squeezed between the thin threads of living and life beyond death, there he was. Ragged and wild, cold in all the ways the world was savage, that was Kylo Ren.

Before he released his lower lip from his unconscious worrying, he had an answer in the crook of a weary smile, “I don’t drink.” Hux felt possessive jealousy wriggle in his veins at the thought of someone _else_ asking, the feeling sudden and more than a bit startling.

 

–

 

He felt a shift from the uncertainty, the predator inside stretching long and purring in the way that  jealousy warmed Brendol Hux II’s veins. His weakness was his mortality, but at least he was interesting–-a distraction to pass the time. Hux piqued his intrigue from the moment he had first stumbled just slightly when exiting the pools of celebratory light, evening clothing him in a second skin. In mere moments from first notice, he knew his name–-yet was barricaded from his history. He had breached the first wall of his mind, he could afford to wait for the rest.

For now, he would leave him be. He refuted the advance before he grew attached, a wane, “I don’t drink.” It sounded as pitiful as he felt, a snarl in the flash of his eyes as he looked away. Without considering him further, dismissing him as yet another Southern heir with something to prove and no willpower, he hadn’t imagined doing so would land him staring up into a blurred face. He blinked and there was a metallic warmth– _blood_ –on his tongue, slipping between the cracks of his lips.

Brendol Hux shook his hand, observing with a disdainful click of his tongue, “Hm, I’d’ve thought your cheek would look prettier with a bruise.”

Kylo Ren shoved off the rough brick, growling as he slammed his arm into Hux’s chest with a heavy exhale forced out of the gentleman’s lungs, “Try that again, and you’ll have more than bruises scarring you.” Hux only grinned in that peculiar way of his. The way that had him bristling yet _desperately_ desiring to rip him apart and leave him shaking from just the press of his lips. He pushed him once more, hard, into the alley wall and left no room to breathe as spittle laced with blood stained that faintly-freckled jaw when he spoke, “I will not hesitate to... _destroy_...you.”

 

–

 

Danger swallowed him, and he smirked back into the beguiling abyss in his eyes. He didn’t flinch from the wet spatter on his jaw, lips parting slightly as a heavy exhale escaped and he wanted to sink into his surprising strength. He coughed, his own blood intermingling with the specks on his lips, lungs rebelling against the restriction. Ren seemed to search for an answer in his expression, but he schooled it–-a smooth canvas that drew a sharp snort from Hux, then he was released. In some ways, he was disappointed that he hadn’t been destroyed as Kylo Ren had threatened as he drew his handkerchief and briskly wiped his face clean.

They shared a pregnant glare, both men refusing to back down. Finally, when something more than hatred bled through his gaze, Ren huffed irritably and jammed his hands into his pockets before stalking off dramatically. _Childish._ Why did he feel the urge to go after him? His luckless fingers trembled just enough to nearly burn himself lighting a cigarette. He coughed on the smoke, cursing the weakness of his body. He restrung his thoughts into a competent thread, rather than the scattered pieces Ren always managed to throw them in these days.

The sun bowed to the moon and time passed, his mind still straying to the waif of a man that was Ren, at least in his few moments alone. However, most of his thoughts were forced to occupy themselves with wedding plans. His elder brother had been the chosen recipient of Miss Whittam– he had expected that turn of events from the beginning, and he was relieved the woman had been taken off his hands. Unfortunately, he had been designated wedding planner by his father. The flowers had to be sent for, new help hired, the tailor must make two custom suits and of course, the wedding gown and the engagement gown and the reception gown, the honeymoon gown, so many dresses he had a migraine for four hours straight. He was never quite sure how he had been saddled with what seemed to him to be the bride’s family’s job, yet here he was as they cooed over the lovely couple amongst themselves whilst he felt an ulcer forming.

He threw off his jacket the moment he stepped into his rooms, sighing in relief as he sank into the velvet cushions of his favorite chair. He was tempted to fix himself a stiff drink, but enjoyed the comfort of limbs splayed in his chair far too much to move. Besides, a servant had placed his newest financial paperwork beside his whiskey cabinet, the sheets prodding him insistently from their pristine pile. _Damn it._ He exhaled through his nose, standing again and dragging himself to his reading glasses and the papers, preparing to settle into yet another long night at his desk. At least numbers were far less mentally taxing than wrangling the parade of people involved in a wedding.

Just as he sat down again, a brisk knock came at his door. He groaned inwardly, though outside he simply called, “Who is it?”

“Who else would visit your sorry ass?” sneered the voice of his elder brother. “Get ready, father wants you to show your face at our announcement party.” He didn’t wait for an answer, his heavy footsteps trailing off down the hall.

The ginger rubbed at his temples and decided to make that drink after all.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note there is unsafe practice with a gun, I do not advocate what they do.

Blending into the masquerade was the simplest part of his plan, the party designed for the underworld to seep through and greet their master in the form of Brendon Hux Sr. Of course, most of the attendees were merely his fellow elite during the day hours, they simply involved themselves in the dark aspects of the time as well and so wore the masks for propriety's sake. Others were, _well_ , inhuman. He might have feared recognition if it were not for the blindness an ornate yet dark mask provided, concealing all to the wandering eye. He noticed the less-humanoids’ illusions shimmering, scoffing to himself at their ineptitude. A wave of his fingers and he was past the footman in a single stride, eyes already darting into the many alcoves available to hide within–- _ah, there._ He crouched to fit into the shadow of the columns lining the walls, gaze lifting to the winding steps where some servant announces the arrival of the focus of the party. His focus shifts to just behind the disgusting, lying couple to see the blank face of the younger Hux. He can still see the swollen skin under his eyes despite the mask covering half his aristocratic features–- _sleepless nights then._

He is never quite sure the reasons for appearing at this party, but he had obeyed his instincts in any case. He most often found they lead him to interesting places. He watched Hux’s focus slide across the crowd and immediately felt the urge to sink further into the darkness, to escape notice. But he never fixed his gaze on anything, the corner of his lip tugged downward just so. _Had he been expecting Kylo Ren? Surely not._

Kylo had no true idea what he meant to do by being here, but he knew it was a little late to escape as the music began and groups began to intermingle, to watch the newly-engaged as diamonds twinkled on women’s throats as their feathered fans quickened. He sneered at the display of bourgeois wealth and high political intrigue, pandering, bribery, and intimidation. They were all sickening in their faux power, they could never understand the truth of power in its purest form.

He was beginning to succumb to his disgust and security in power, till he noticed Hux’s fiery hair pass right in front of him. He smirked slightly, drawing behind him with barely a breath of air disturbed. A whisper carefully placed in the secondary heir’s ear, “Enjoying the party? Or are you looking for brandy to dull the memory of it all?”

Green eyes that were less Louisianna swamp and far more rain drops left on mint leaves, all prickling astonishment around the edges as he began to reply, those were what had Kylo Ren returning to irritate him. The ginger hissed, “Excuse me?!”

“Aren’t you curious to know who I am? It must have been eating away at you since the moment my breath touched your neck,” Kylo Ren purred teasingly, fingers pressing firm against his hip to guide him deeper into the labyrinth halls he had memorized within minutes.

 _Yes, take the bait._ He did not wait further, slipping soundlessly through the crowd–-knowing Hux would follow. He was far more predictable than he imagined, _mortal that he was._

 

–

 

He was inevitably tugged onward, frustration suppressed in favor of wary interest. Politics slowed him, the necessities of niceties, the _laughably_ polite greetings — all built for the divine purpose of cutting his patience to its quick. He could feel his teeth creaking as his jaw clenched despite his smiles. Hux managed to follow his dark hair — he was not _blind_ , he had more than an inkling as to his identity. The question needed to be satisfied; how had Ren slipped into the house without notice?

He hardly looked at the servant he threw his jacket to, unbuttoning the stifling sleeves and rolling them up to his elbows. He needed to be prepared for anything, especially as alone as he would be with the man he believed was either Kylo Ren or dangerous — most likely both. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow dispense itself from the rest of the darkness in the hall, and he did not hesitate to do what needed to be done.

His pistol gleamed at the taller man’s throat, and they were frozen in tense awareness. The mask did not hide how dark his eyes seemed to be, nor how his lips curled in disgust and something Hux couldn’t identify. “What. Do. You. Want?” he asked between gritted teeth, one ginger lock falling from the carefully groomed rest, curling over his forehead among the beading sweat.

He nudged his chin upward as he received no reply, the warning enough to draw out a response. A disappointed sigh, “To see you on my own terms. Happy? Or are you going to interrogate me and therefore force my hand to your pitiful neck again?”

Hux snarled, fury cold and unyielding, “Kneel.” Interest peaked in his haughty gaze, and the masked man obeyed—-slower than he liked, but he did eventually kneel. Hux drew the barrel along his jaw, observing his reaction to the metal against his flesh. He flicked his gaze hungrily over him, and the man’s lips parted enough with a hitched breath. The moment his lips opened, the ginger slid the gun inside, his pretty mouth circling snugly around it.

The other had mischief in his eyes rather than fear, challenging Hux before his eyelashes fluttered closed and he craned his neck to let the weapon go deeper. His palms laid empty upward upon his knees, blissfully accepting his fate. When Hux didn’t move, he seemed to take that as permission for something. The ginger could hardly think, so startled yet slightly... _aroused_.

His wet tongue slid around the muzzle, a soft, delicious moan escaping. He hollowed his cheeks, _sucking_ —-any thought he might have had did not appear, lips parting as he breathed a little harder at the display. Hux had never come _close_ to imagining this, and he could not comprehend how the shameless groaning, the blissful licking and bobbing, could get him _oh so_ hard.

The moment his pistol had gone to his lips, his thumb had left the trigger— and now his grip loosened just so, and in a blink he was on his stomach, ass up and shocked at how inhumanly fast he had moved. Fingers interlocked with his on the carpet, and hips ground down—-the other’s own hard bulge pressed firmly against his ass. He bit his lip hard enough to bleed, cursing his own primitive wants for putting him in such a vulnerable position. Teeth tugged at his ear and he knew the voice that whispered in his ear, “My, how lovely you look like this— so _easy_ to simply take what I want. I won’t— you need _punishing_ for letting your guard slip.” The ginger could have cum just from hearing him speak, especially as he added his teeth to his neck and _fuck_ , he couldn’t control the loud whimpering moan once he started marking there. He instinctively pushed back, and a dark, chilling laugh slid like mercury down his spine. He shivered and in a moment, the presence behind him had vanished. He pushed up as quickly as possible, but it was too late—-Kylo Ren was gone, leaving him breathless, angry, and beyond aroused.

  
At least he had the satisfaction of knowing Kylo Ren was in just as much discomfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So the name's Remi and I hope you enjoy this 'fic, I know it's a slow start at the moment but hopefully I'l be updating quickly! Leave comments on how to improve or if you like it! Inspired by Jane's art @ sinfullucifer.tumblr.com


End file.
